


A Yuletide Gift

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinky yuletide traditions, M/M, Sex, Yule, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori is a a gift that keeps on giving.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	A Yuletide Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 20. _a christmas present_ of the 2019 Advent Ficlet challenge.
> 
> I was all poised to write a drabble for today, then I predicted on twitter that a wild Nori would appear and... here we are. Is this my first NSFW Fictide???

For Yuletide, Nori always gave Dwalin the gift of himself, waiting for Dwalin on their bed, spread out for him, open, willing, _ready_. Eager for Dwalin to have him the way Dwalin wanted within the confines of consent, which he knew Dwalin would never break, willing nor unwittingly.

Dwalin didn’t mind receiving the same gift each and every year, in fact he relished in crawling over Nori, eyes intent on the bow wrapped around him, making up in the moment how he would please Nori and himself this year.

‘Will you unwrap your gift?’ Nori always asked, as well as now, voice a sensuous purr.

Dwalin’s hand always lingered on the deep purple silk ribbon, wrapped around hardened flesh tight, but not too tight, secured with and elegant bow at the base, the loops precise and even, the tails hanging loose. ‘When I’m good and ready,’ he said, as he had so many times.

Yuletide was about tradition, joy and affection, all of which were here, in this bed, their bed, where their bodies came together and secrets were shared, hushed and panted, and fingernails made indentations into flesh while they gave and took each other’s bodies.

This year, Dwalin chose to have Nori ride him as he held onto those slim hips and kissed Nori’s panting lips, filling his eager and readied body in a way that should have been too much, but just made Nori gasp and wriggle and ride him like there was no tomorrow, like he wouldn’t be, as he put it, “delectably sore” come morning.

Nori shivered, still and gasping, impaled on Dwalin, cupping his face and kissing him between gulping gasps, his body squeezing around Dwalin and making him lose all sense.

Dwalin chose to spend himself in Nori, to fill him up and press the plug back in even as Nori pouted a little, but squirmed because it delighted him to have Dwalin filling him even when he wasn’t, and then Dwalin just kissed and kissed and kissed Nori until both their lips were sore and over-sensitive and Nori was shifting restlessly, still unspent, still at Dwalin’s mercy. But not backing down an inch.

And then it was Dwalin spreading himself over onto his back, offering the use of his body, asking for Nori to please him.

Nori looked at him, eyes blown wide, his erection and angry red, but he was licking his lips, feasting on the sight of Dwalin. ‘Fingers or mouth… or both?’

‘Mouth…’ Dwalin said, his own going dry, he was freshly bathed for Nori, clean and ready, his body fluttering as he thought about Nori preparing himself earlier, making his body loose and open, keeping it open on a plug so he’d been able to take Dwalin in almost in a mad rush but not quite.

He pressed against the clean linen sheets, panting, as Nori’s clever tongue pried him open, thumbs and the rest of Nori’s fingers making indentations into the flesh of his buttocks. Fingers joined mouth when he asked for it, slick and sure and seeking, gently working him open because Nori was never anything but careful with Dwalin.

Nori rolled him over onto his back even before Dwalin could ask, arranged him liked Dwalin liked, and poised himself for the breach, waiting, trembling with eagerness, with unspent need.

‘Nori… fuck me.’

It wasn’t elegant to say so, but elegance had been left when Nori’s mouth had slowly fucked him open, yet there was elegance and grace to Nori’s sure movements, even now when he was still hard and aching with it, where Dwalin had come twice and was chasing another peak.

He locked eyes with Nori. ‘I’ll take care of you. After. Just take it nice and slow and I’ll unwrap you quick.’

Nori’s rhythm hitched imperceptibly and his eyes flashed briefly, his breath coming in gulping swallows. ‘I know how you like it, don’t need… reminding.’

Dwalin let himself embrace the shift and snap of Nori’s hips against his, the slick sweet slide of him inside, the strong grip of his thighs, the heated, but not pleading look that Nori gave him.

Nori made him come without touching his cock, with thrusts so shallow and slow that anyone else would have screamed I frustration long before the end. But not Dwalin. He revelled in it, as Nori well knew. In every shift and tremble and keening gasp.

Still, Nori kissed him soft and slow and aching, shivering against him after Dwalin lay limp under him, twice undone. And that would simply not do.

Dwalin laid him down on his back with gentle words and careful hands. The same careful hands sought out the tails of the ribbon, undid the bow of his present, finally unwrapping Nori and taking him into his hand.

And only when it was Yuletide did Nori come so quick and without a care, sobbing with it, heedless with it. But Dwalin took care of him, and they ended the evening in their big bath, like they did every Yule, and it was good.


End file.
